


Mutual Affection

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Series: Coldflashweek [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Barry is a Ravenclaw, Len is a Slytherin, M/M, Mutual Pining, coldflashweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is a Ravenclaw, Len is a Slytherin. Slytherins and Ravenclaws don't exactly get along. Yet Barry and Len will try</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hardyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardyness/gifts).



Slytherins and Ravenclaws have always existed mildly in peace. They didn’t get along but they weren’t exactly friends either, they well tolerated each other. The only group that Ravenclaw got along with was hufflepuff. Everyone got along with hufflepuff, they were the sweetest and kindest students at Hogwarts, Which when asked advice they would give sound advice. Telling the truth, giving what needed to be heard.

“They can’t be trusted.” Seventh year hufflepuff and friend to Barry Allen Cisco Ramon said as they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Barry watched his friend with amusement. Cisco was someone that he met his first year on the train. He didn’t have a seat and Cisco graciously offered him to share his car with him. It was also that same day that Barry and Cisco had met Caitlin Snow, Eddie Thawne and Iris West. Caitlin was a fellow Ravenclaw, Eddie and Iris were both Gryffindors. The five of them had become inseparable, always looking out for each other. Even when they had gone to Hogsmeade their third year and a group of Slytherins had dumped Butter beer all over Iris because she wouldn’t go out with one of them and, let’s just say that their little group ended up with detention with Professor Wells (the meanest teacher in the school since Severus Snape taught there) for six months and it was worth it. No one messed with them and got away with it.

“Who can’t be trusted?” Eddie asked once the two sat down at the Gryffindor table. Cisco immodestly going for all the food that was sitting out, not caring if he looked like a pig while eating.

“Slythervins.” Cisco said through a mouth full of pudding. Bits of it went flying in Caitlin’s direction who was sitting across from him.

“Ugh! Gross!” She said picking the masticated food off her newly pressed robes.

“Sorry.” He apologized. “But Slytherins. You know how devious they are. Remember that Quidditch match against you guys last month?” Cisco pointed to Eddie, who was silently remembering him and half the team ending up in the infirmary after the captain, Mark Mardon had sneaked an exploding bomb into his robes and cheated their way into going against Hufflepuff in the Quidditch final.

“But why can’t Barry trust them?” Iris asked. She looked at her friend, Barry was suddenly creating small droplets of water with his wand. “We shouldn’t even be conversing with them.”

“Exactly! But you know how Barry and I are in that advance Potions class right? The one with Professor Lance? Yeah well she decided to do a little social experiment to see how well we all work together when not with our houses in potions and Barry here offered to have Ravenclaws paired with Slytherins. And he got the worst Slytherin of them all, Leonard Snart.”

Iris and Caitlin both looked at Barry, Eyes wide. Leonard Snart was the worst of them all. He was in their year, and during the sorting ceremony everyone was certain that he would be placed in any house but Slytherin, yet there he was. He led a group of kids that hung off his every word, those included was his sister. Lisa was a fourth year who always got what she wanted. She was beautiful yet deceiving. That’s how she ended up with Iris’ now ex-boyfriend.

“Are you insane?” Eddie asked. “I mean you must be right to want to hang out with _him.”_

“It’s called a social experiment and it wouldn’t be fair given that my best friends are hufflepuffs, Gryffindors. This is just me doing what the teacher was going to do anyway. So it’s going to be fine. It’s not like I’m meeting him in the room of requirement at all hours of the night. We’re going to meet in populated areas. That way if you guys want there will be eyes on us at all times.”

Barry tried to assure them that things would be okay. That this experiment that he was assigned to do was no more than that, it was just something that professor Lance wanted to try and actually had nothing to do with the secret feelings that Barry was harboring for Leonard Snart.

Eddie shook his head as he stood. He had spotted his boyfriend, a fellow Ravenclaw that Barry had known by the name of Jay Garrick. Eddie stalked off when Jay came near. Eddie wasn’t going to take it well. Barry knew that.  His own rivalry with Slytherin house transcended Hogwarts, his family had a history with them. He watched Cisco finishing eating and get up, Caitlin following him. That left him and Iris in the great hall just as Leonard walked through the doors. Barry, from where he was sitting could see him in green and gold, the Slytherin colors. He walked to Barry, a smirk on his face and took a seat next to Iris.

“I talked to Professor Lance and she says that for the next two months we have to work together and see what a Ravenclaw and Slytherin mind can come up with for a potion that could potentially work.” Len informed Barry who was still staring at Iris; who hadn’t said a word. “Hello? Earth to Barry. Did you hear a word that I just said?”

“Uh yeah. I did. Make a potion. Got it.”

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. His friends were against it and he was sure that Eddie was really angry with him.

“I’ve got to go.” Iris suddenly said and she took off without so much a goodbye to Barry.

“What was all that about?” Leonard asked taking an apple from the pile. He took a bite. Barry’s eyes were transfixed on the way that he ate.

“They, my friends don’t want me doing this project with a Slytherin. If you recall, my friends and I don’t have a good record with Slytherins. You all have bullied us since first year and well—“

Len chuckled. “Yeah. I know. But I’m not like them. Not the others and my friends. Trust me. Plus do you know how happy I was to learn that you picked us? I’ve wanted to get to know you for a while now.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

                                                            **Ravenclaw**

 

Barry sat with Eddie as the two of them had gone silently to their first class of the day, which was defense against the dark Arts. It was the only non-advanced class that Barry knew of that consisted of some students from each house. Barry shared the class with Caitlin who was sitting at a table in the back with Ronnie Raymond, Her Gryffindor boyfriend and Ronnie’s cousin Oliver Queen who was also a Gryffindor and Barry actually had a crush on until Oliver told the entire school that was dating Ravenclaw Felicity Smoak. Jay was in the class as well but he was sitting with a shy Hufflepuff girl by the name of Kendra Saunders. The two of them had become close friends after a Slytherin had hit on her and when she said no and they wouldn’t take no for an answer Eddie and Jay stepped in. Maybe Cisco was right. Barry had yet to meet a Slytherin who wasn’t living up to their reputation.

Barry looked over at Eddie who was staring intently at his Defense against the dark arts book and actually not saying a word to Barry. They were studying defensive spells, Spells that Eddie had already mastered his second year and Barry was sure that he didn’t need to look that intently at the book that he knew forward and backward. He was still a little upset with him, Barry could tell that much whenever he would ask Eddie a question he would mumble a simple reply instead of a full on explanation about what actually was going on and what Barry needed to know. The whole class period was that silence. Even Leonard didn’t speak to him. He seemed to be dealing with his own group that was against the whole Ravenclaw/Slytherin team up mostly because half of them had gotten rejected by the Ravenclaws at the last in school dance that was hosted by Headmaster Hunter and to ignite unity among the students. It didn’t work. In fact it seemed to cause more discord among them, Most of the houses had actually begun to stop hanging out, instead keeping to their own houses.

Mick Rory, A seventh year Slytherin and best friend to Snart was particularly upset with them. Mainly Barry for even considering taken Slytherin and given that Barry was sitting right in front of them.

Barry could hear them.

“You know how I feel about _them_.” It came out as a sneer and Barry knew that the ‘them’ Mick was talking about was him and his friends, Not Ravenclaw as a whole. Barry believed that it had something primarily to do with the fact that Mick and Caitlin had dated third year and then she ended things with him for Ronnie.

“Or Caitlin? I heard that Professor Lance had extended the same project with her other advanced potions class and you got paired with Caitlin. Is this what this little attitude is about? It’s actually very unbecoming of you.” Len said all the while, from where Barry was sitting, jotting down notes in the margin of his book.

Mick snorted. “Caitlin and I was four years ago. I’m over her.”

“Right. Which is why you’re dating her friend. What was her name? Oh yeah Kara?”

“Look. This isn’t right. We hate them and they hate us.”

“Not all of them.”

Barry smiled a little. The conversation from earlier playing in his mind.

_I’ve wanted to get to know you for a while now.”_

“Anyway, I set up a meeting with us at the Hogshead this weekend. You will be there.”

Mick was about to say something when Professor Smoak began to speak.

“Alright students. Get your wands. We’re heading to the Quidditch pitch to practice some spells.”

Barry stood, grabbed his wand and followed the other students outside. Within minutes they were to the Quidditch pitch and much like Professor Lance, Professor Smoak decided to take part in the social experiment.

“Okay!” the overly enthusiastic blonde and head of Slytherin house (Well she was one Slytherin that Barry knew that was nice) had spoken loudly. “Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors get together please!”

Many of the students groaned, all the while trying to find someone that they mildly got along with.

He watched as Ronnie paired with Kendra, Jay paired with Mark Mardon (who, okay he was another one that was nice. He was actually dating in secret Ravenclaw Ray Palmer) Oliver paired with Linda Park and Caitlin pair with Mick. Both seemed uncomfortable but Caitlin was an over achiever and knew Mick’s tactics. She could easily overpower him.

“Looks like it’s you and me.” Len smiled as he stood in front of Barry, wand already drawn.

Barry nodded, brandishing his own wand just Smoak told them to have at it while she walked around. Seconds later and sounds of varying spells were being said.

“Expelliramus!” Barry shouted just as Len casted ‘Protego’

The spell bounced off Len’s spell. He would need something else.

“Incendio!” Len said but before Barry could defend himself the spell hit his leg, burning his leg. He fell to the ground, clutching his leg as the pain coursed through his body. Len quickly ran to his side as most of the students stopped what they were doing and rushed over as well. Eddie and Caitlin being the first ones.

“We have to get him to Madam Shado. Now.” Caitlin spoke surveying Barry’s injuries and helping him to his feet, with Eddie on the other side. No one spoke, not even Len. He didn’t even attempt to follow them to the infirmary. They wouldn’t appreciate him being there. Maybe he could sneak in when they were gone. He didn’t mean to burn him, in all honesty Len was sure that Barry could defend himself against the attack before it even reached him.

“If they didn’t hate us now, they hate us even more.” Mick whispered into Len’s ear as he watched the two friends escort Barry to the infirmary.

 

 

                                                **Slytherin**

 

“So is it true?” Hartley Rathaway asked once Len took a seat next to his friend in his Ancient Runes class. The only class that he shared with Cisco Ramon and he was sure that the strangely rude and everything that a hufflepuff shouldn’t be had heard about what happened earlier that day and if he hadn’t, by this class he would. It was all the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were talking about.

“Is what true?” He knew. He didn’t want to say anything. Len took out his book, parchment and quill. The teacher wasn’t even in the class yet.

“About what happened in DATDA this morning? It’s all anyone in the school is talking about. Some saying that you intentionally burnt Allen because of that social experiment that Lance has you guys doing. Others saying it’s because you asked him out and he said no. So is all of that true?”

Len needed to clear this up. He didn’t want any speculation about what had really happened. Even with all the people that was there and the few who saw speculation could turn into something ugly and give Slytherin house an even more horrible rep then what they were already given.

“No it’s not. We were practicing spells and I thought that he would counter my attack in time but he didn’t. It was an accident. Nothing more than that. I promise.”

Hartley looked at him with suspicious eyes. Not believing a word that his friend was saying but he would have to let it go as the professor walked into the class to begin the lesson.

The entire time though Len could feel eyes on the back of him and when he would turn around he would catch the Ice cold gaze of Cisco Ramon staring back at him. 

If looks could kill.

 

 


End file.
